1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular head lamp and more particularly to a light aiming mechanism of a vehicular head lamp wherein a reflector that has a light source can be adjusted in its aiming angle within a lamp body.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 14(a) shows an aiming fulcrum of an aiming mechanism of a conventional vehicular head lamp which is known as a ball joint structure. This aiming fulcrum is comprised of a ball-receiving portion b, which is provided on a lamp body a, and a ball member d, which is provided on a reflector c and has a ball portion d.sub.1 that engages the ball-receiving portion b of a lamp body a. A plurality of longitudinal slits b.sub.1, are formed in an opening edge portion of the ball-receiving portion b. In this structure, the ball portion d.sub.1, of the reflector c is press-fitted into the ball-receiving portion b from a location in front of the lamp body a as indicated by an arrow A. As a result, the ball-receiving portion b and the ball portion d.sub.1, are integrated by such an engagement, and the reflector c is thus mounted in the lamp body a.
FIG. 14(b) shows another type of aiming fulcrum of an aiming mechanism of a conventional vehicular head lamp which is known as a rotational supporting structure. This structure is comprised of a bearing portion e, that has a pair of tongue-like clamping strips f provided on a lamp body, and a shaft member g, that is provided on a reflector so as to engage with the bearing portion e. In this structure, the shaft member g of the reflector is press-fitted into a space between the tongue-like clamping strips f as indicated by an arrow B. As a result, the shaft member g is integrated with a concave portion (supporting portion) e.sub.1 of the bearing portion e of the lamp body by such an engagement, and the reflector is mounted in the lamp body.
In the conventional structures of the aiming fulcrum as described above, the direction in which the reflector is inserted (pressed) into the lamp body and the direction in which the supported portion of the reflector (the ball portion d.sub.1 and the shaft member g) is press-fitted into the supporting portion (the ball-receiving portion b and the bearing portion c) of the lamp body are the same. In other words, the direction in which the supporting portion and the supported portion, which constitute the aiming fulcrum, engage each other is the same as the direction in which the reflector is mounted (pressed).
Such conventional structures have problems. The supported portion (the ball portion d.sub.1, and the shaft member g) of the reflector tends to easily come off of the supporting portion (the ball-receiving portion b and the bearing portion e) of the lamp body, hindering the aiming operation of the vehicle lamp.